Lost
by Silver Ink
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Strength.


Disclaimer-Not mine.  
  
A/N-When I was writing strength I kept thinking to myself that I was being so unfair to Remy! Everyone always blames him for everything that goes wrong with Rogue. So, I decided to write this one, even though it was supposed to be a one shot! Hope you like it!!  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was the Remy LeBeau, damn-it! He broke the hearts! He made the girls cry, not the other way around! He started to wonder where it had all gone wrong, and wasn't surprised when his mind brought up her face. Her pale face that made her emerald eyes glow even brighter. Her rich exotic dark hair made even more so by her natural white bangs.  
  
He had come to the institute because his father had insisted that he learn more about mutants. He had agreed, only because he was curious as to what they looked like. He knew that not all mutants had strange appearances, like his eyes, but he wanted to see for himself. When he got there he was meet by girls swooning at his feet. This he could defiantly handle. But...one woman kept avoiding him. His curiosity drove him to learn more about her. Learn that her codename was 'Rogue' but, no one knew her real name. He learned that her power was absorption through touch. That she hid behind her make up. That she didn't 'belong' to any particular group. With his interested peaked, the decided that he would win her over. He would have her. He would win the ultimate challenge and have her as his girlfriend. So he went around it like he usually did. He flattered her, and complemented her, and soon enough he had her. But, due to her powers, he was forced to get to know her. He was forced to fall in love with her. How could he not? She was beautiful. And not just her face, but her soul. She cared for others, even when they thought she didn't, she believed in the X:Men, and what they were fighting for. She believed in him, even when he didn't. And that amazed him. That made him fall in love.  
  
Everything was perfect. He gradually learned that he had another power, empathy. He studied with the professor to learn to block most of it out. Got really good at it too, but, he could never seem to block her out. She was constantly with him. Even when they were separated he knew what was going on with her. Knew when she was upset, or lonely, or mad. It was like he was linked with her. And, as corny as it sounds, he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
It was just after their 9 month anniversary, maybe two weeks or so, when the professor called him into his office. Turns out that the professor needed him to go to the mall and recruit a new mutant with potentially dangerous powers. He, of course, had agreed. Sounded simple enough. Just go to the mall, recruit the new girl and go home. While he was there, he could probably even pick up the new book his cheire had been looking to buy. He was going to surprise her with it. So when she had asked him if he wanted to come with her to get it, he had lied and told her he wasn't feeling to good, hoping it would put her off it, until he got back.  
  
So there he was, sitting with this new girl. Dawn. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, and a Spanish accent. He kept getting the feeling that something was off, but couldn't quite tell what. He knew that something had to be wrong though, because for one, this girl was about 17. And, as Hank had informed him, mutants got their mutant abilities when they hit puberty. No way was it even possible for her to be just acquiring hers. His suspicious were confirmed not long after that thought. She leaned over, as if she were going to tell him a secret, and when he leaned in so he could hear her clearly, she kissed him. And if that wasn't bad enough, moments after, he was overwhelmed by an emotion. Betrayal. And the only person who could get through his shields when they were up was Rogue. Surly enough, when he looked over, there she was. Just staring at them. Her eyes unseeing. She looked heart broken. He wanted to go to her. Hold her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair and tell her that it was all just a big mistake. He was hers and only hers. But, he had to finish this god forsaken mission. He'd explain it to her when he got home.  
  
He finished with the girl and took her to the institute as fast as he could. All the while feeling his cheire's emotions. Betrayal, depression, desperation, sadness, then finally nothing. That scared him. They were linked. He should be able to feel everything she felt, so why couldn't he feel her anymore? Fearing the worst he went to the professor and explained what had happened. Knowing how emotionally fragile Rogue was, the professor imminently went to Cerebro, only to come back moments later to tell him that he couldn't find any trace of her.  
  
The professor told the other students what had happened. That Rogue was missing. After that, all hell broke lose. People Remy didn't even know cared about her were offering their help in any way. Logan went into a rage and had spent a whole night sniffing around, but to no avail. She was gone. Weeks turned to months, and the months turned into a year, but still no Rogue. And he had lost all hopes of seeing her, of holding her, of loving her.  
  
A week after what would have been their 13 month anniversary the professor called a group assembly. What the professor had to say shocked them all. Rogue was alive. She went by her real name, Erin Fay and was attending College as an Art student. She worked part time in a local café as a waitress and shared an apartment with a woman named Sh'ar. She was happy. She would give her help if they ever required it, but until such time would remain where she was living HER life.  
  
He was lost. She was okay. She was alive. She hated him, but she was alive and, seemingly happy. What should he do? Should he go to her? Should he stay here? Damn, he needed to talk to someone.  
  
A/N-So, what'd you think?  
  
Dragon-I was planning on leaving it as a one shot, but decided against it. And then with this ending, I suppose I have to write more, don't I?  
  
Ishandahalf-I knew you'd like it!! See...that's the kind of attitude I'm talking about...people saying stupid Remy. Hopefully this will make you feel bad for him :D  
  
Anime addicted-Thanks for the review! I love your fic Life. I hope you continue it soon! And, as thanks for that, I give you this chapter! ;) Richard-Raven-Croft-Awwwwww! That has got to be the nicest review I've ever gotten! I don't think I could ever write a book though ( Hope you like this chapter! 


End file.
